Naruto's True Friends
by Nymphadora0-Tonks
Summary: Naruto has to go on a huge mission. He isn't the only one on it: The Nine Rookies, just not Saskue but Sai is on the mission. The Three Sibilings of The Sand, and The Three Genius. Thats Lee Neji and TenTen. Ninjas.
1. US

**Its my first fan fic. I don't own Naruto at all. **

"US"

Sakura – "I wonder why Lady Tsunade had order you to get me."

Shizune – "I don't know but it sounds really urgent to me. We should hurry up."

Both Medical Ninjas walked faster. As they made it to the door Sakura knock and rushed in.

Tsunade – "Sakura, I need you and these people," she gave her a piece of paper with names on it, "to go on a mission together. The thing is the mission isn't until a few days, so you don't need to go today. I still need you to tell the others today. Do you think you can handle that?"

Sakura – "Yes Ma'am, but these people there are so many of them let's see: Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Ino, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Lee, and the Three Siblings of The Hidden Sand, too. I guess it's a pretty big mission?"

Tsunade stayed silent before saying, "I really don't know but it might be to all 15 of you."

Sakura – "How important can it be to be important to all of us?"

Tsunade – "You'll just have to see to find out."

Sakura – "Okay then, I'll tell the others but what about Garaa, Temary, and Konkadro."

Tsunade – "I'll send a message to them today so they can get here soon.

Sakura nodded and left.

As Sakura walked to Shino's place she started to laugh about how much fun it would be to have a mission that had to connect them all together.

Shino – "Hey, what's up?"

Sakura – "We have a mission! It's a big mission! I would like you to get Hinata and Kiba and go to Naruto's place. Okay?"

Shino – "Yeah, sure thing."

Shino had a look on his face of confusion but he just left toward Hinata's house first. Then they went to Kiba's but he was cleaning his room. They had to wait for him to finish so they can go.

Sakura went to find Ino at her shop but when she got there Ino was on break talking to Lee.

Sakura – "H-hey."

Ino – "Whoa, hey Sakura."

Lee – "What's up?"

Sakura – "Hmm, well you see, Lady Tsunade gave us all a mission. I was going to ask you, Ino, if you could tell Shikamaru and Choji. Then could you guys meet me at Naruto's place?"

Ino – "Sure"

Sakura – "Lee can you do the same and tell Neji and TenTen and meet me at Naruto's too?"

Lee was scared to say much to Sakura cause of how she cot him and Ino together. So the only thing he could only say – "Sure thing, Sakura anything for you."

Sakura – "Thanks guys."

As Lee and Sakura were to leave Ino busted out laughing; Sakura turned and said – "What?" Once Ino got back her breath she said you two look like a **KAWAII COUPLE**." As the two turntoward each other they turned rose, rose red. Sakura ran off away to embarrassed about it as Lee sigh and said – " She gets more and more beautiful every day." Ino just giggled and nodded to him think that he was too in love.

Once Sakura stopped she noticed that she was near Sai's place. So she went to his house to talk to him about the mission. Sakura found Sai painting a picture.

Sai – "What brings you here Sakura?"

Sakura – "Hey, we have a mission the others are waiting for us at Naruto's. So we should head over there."

Sai – "Could I finish this picture first?"

Sakura nodded in took some minutes to finish it. Sai picked up the drawing and took it with them when they head out to Naruto's place.

As soon as they got there everyone was waiting then Naruto came up to out of no where and was about to yell at Sakura but once he saw Sai he instead said – "Hey Sai."

Sai – "Hey Naruto, what's going on with you?"

Naruto – "Nothing much, really."

Sakura – "Hey guys we need to talk about the mission then we need to go to Tsunade. She will give us more information about it then me. Okay, so lets all go."

Shikamarut – "This better be fast. What a drag."

Kiba – "I heard that the mission is pretty big. So what's so big about it anyway, Sakura?"

Sakura – "Okay listen up, this is what is Lady Tsunade told me so far. We all are going on this mission that's going to be important to all of us. The mission is going to be in a few days. Aside from all of us the three siblings of the Sand Village are also apart of the mission." Naruto yells 'YES'. "I don't know anything else but that it's an important mission to us."

Everyone stand there in interest. Interest to know what else was in stored on the mission. What was it that was in mission that made it all hard to despise?

Naruto – "Where are Gaara and the others then? I haven't seen them."

Sakura – "Tsunade has sent them a message they will be here tomorrow morning or noon."

Hinata – "I guess we should go to Tsunade's then."

Everybody nodded and got up to leave and they were off."


	2. TELL US

"Tell Us"

At Tsunade's everyone was ready to know more about the mission and they were having a hard time trying to hide it at all. Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino could barely hide it at all. No matter what IT was showing and Tsunade could not hold her laughter that it came out so loud that it freacked them all out.

Naruto, Kiba – "What the Heck Was That?!"

Tsunade – "Sorry, sorry but the expression on all of you're faces is so funny. Okay, I have calmed down lets get to talking. The mission is one that you're abilities are most needed. I am still thinking of who should be in charge. As in leader I have a few ideas, but I will not tell you who until I know for sure."

Naruto – "What about Garra how will they be able to arrive so fast."

Shikamaru – "Yeah, they're going to have trouble along the way."

Kiba – "There will be trouble alright and I know they won't back down so easily in a challenge. Trust me I know them."

Tsunade – "You're right but it will be okay because you know them."

Everyone laughed at that. So tsunade sayed she wasn't going to say anything with out everyone here.


	3. TELL MORE

"Tell More"

The next day everybody was happy to have Gaara Temari and Konkadro arrived. The best part was that Gaara had two escorts around the village, they were Naruto and Lee. Temari had one it had been Shikamaru again. Konkadro had one it was Kiba with Akamaru so really he had were all enjoying themselves. Then Tsunade had called us to a meeting again to find out more about the mission.

Tsunade – "Okay, Gaara have they told you things about this mission so far." Gaara nods. "Good, then we can just jump to what I have learnded this morning. This mission is to go and meet Saskae at one of Lord Orochimaru's Hideouts. It's the one that Sai, Naruto and Sakura had been to before. It has memories of your last visit there. Saskae will have three other people to be with him. They will probably be ready to attack if needed. So you'll all have to be prepared. Okay?" Everyone nods. "Okay than that's all then , oh, another thing the leader will be … well … it's going to be … pretty much it will be Naruto."

Everybody – "WHAT?!

Everyone was shocked.

Lee looks like he broke his legs and can't be a ninja anymore.

Sakura looks like she Found out her family was dead.

Ino looks like she was going to erupt like a volcano.

Neji looks like someone broke throw his Byakugan.

TenTen looks as if something struck her.

Kiba looks as if Akamaruhad peed on him again.

Sai looks as if someone tore his paintings and drawings.

Hinata looks as if Naruto said he loved he loved her.

Choji looks as if he was on a diet.

Shikamaru looks as f he had kissed Temari.

Gaara looks as if he had hurt one of his friends.

Temari looks as if she had confessed to Shikamaru.

Konkadro looks as if his puppets were to attack him.

Shino looks as if he was going to burst out laughing.

Naruto actually was about to run off, but Lee and Neji grabbed him tightly so he can't get away.

To all of them everything was about to change.

Naruto broke the silences – "Why me, why not Shikamaru or Temari or anyone else who's responsible. I'm still haven't passed the Chunin Exams. I can't be the leader I don't have an experience in it at all." Everyone started to mumble to each other that it made Tsunade get angry.

Tsunade – "BE QUITE, I have chosen Naruto because he is more experience with going to this hideout and … you all will need to find out what it has to deal with for you, Naruto, start planning things for your team. Okay?"

Naruto – "Fine but I still don't know why me?"

Tsunade ignored him and just said – "Good you all need to get ready to fight. Naruto, you have today and tomorrow. Then the next day tell everyone your plan. Then you all leave.

Everyone was concern about the mission but they just nodded then left.


	4. PLAN

"Plan"

Naruto had left the others as soon as they got outside. They hadn't said anything but he could feel that. They weren't so sure if he would be a good leader or a bad one. They were thinking that's this was just a bad idea. Then in the middle of his thoughts a voice yells toward him – "Good luck!" When he turns around to see who said that he saw that everybody was pointing toward hinata. She just stood there smiling.

Naruto – "Thanks, Hinata, I really needed that."

He turned to go home. He smiled all the way home. When he got home he lied on top of his bed thinking. He was glad that someone believed in him. He thought on how to organize them all. He wanted to have them glad and comfortable with whom they get stuck with. It started by teammates and friends. Sakura would do good with: Ino, Naruto, and Sai. Ino was good with: Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, and Sai. Lee was good with Gaara, Naruto, Neji, TenTen, and Sakura. As it went on for another hour; he decided to make a chart.

_Naruto Teams: Gaara, Lee, Sai, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari,_

_Medical Teams: Sakura, Ino protected by Shino, Kiba, TenTen, Kankuro_

_Naruto Team 1: Gaara, Lee, Sai, Hinata, Naruto_

_Naruto Team 2: Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari_

_Medical Team 1: Sakura – Shino, TenTen,_

_Medical Team 2: Ino – Kankuro, Kiba_

_Group One: Naruto Team 1 & Medical Team 2_

_Group Two: Naruto Team 2 & Medical Team 1_

'Ok' Naruto went to another piece of paper to finish up.

_Group 1 goes to main entrance._

_Group 2 goes as back up. They don't go up front until signaled._

_Naruto Team 1: meet Saskae_

_Medical Team 2: Was to stay to give the signal_

_Naruto Team 2: go in two groups of two_

_Medical Team 1: Medical Team 2 signals them to tell Naruto Team 2 when to go_

'I think that's it.' Naruto gets up to see how everyone is doing and maybe even get more ideas for the mission.

Naruto went to eat some Ramón. When he arrived there Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, and Lee was talking. When Naruto came in they all looked at him in surprise. Lee got up and said "Hey Naruto hows the planning going?" Naruto doesn't really know how to answer so he said – "Hey guys." Lee was confused on why he ignore the question so he waited a few minutes to see if he would answer anyways.

Naruto – "The planning's og pretty good. I have many groups. Could you all tell the others to meet at Sasuke's place?

Lee – "Ok sure but Sai is gone to Tsunade's place for a meeting so you'll have to tell him.

Naruto – "Okay, thanks guys."

Gaara gets up. – "May I come with you?"

Naruto smiles and says – "Sure"

When Gaara and Naruto got to the door they heard Sai's Voice.

Sai – "What is wrong with me going?"

Tsunade – "I don't think you'll find any need for you. There are more important things for you here."

Sai – "I want to help them. I want to help my friends. Naruto will find a way to use me as a useful person he wont think I'm useless. I'll help him in anything he may need help with."

Tsunade stayed silent then she sighed and said – "I don't think he'll something for you. I just don't know what to do about it."

Sai – "He'll find something out I know he will. I trust him."

Naruto got so mad at Tsunade and himself too. He didn't even knock on the Hokage's door.

Naruto – "I found something for Sai I know what he can do! Don't you dare take him or anyone else off this mission! Granny Tsunade! Don't you dare take him off, you got it!"

Tsunade – "Be quite Naruto! I have what I'm doing I don't need you to tell me how to do my job!"

Gaara – "I don't think you should yell at her lets hear her out first. Ok?"

Naruto – "Fine, but don't dare take him out."

Tsunade – "You don't need him in this mission even if he was assigned to it. Sai is an ombu black ops. We need him to protect the village. He has many things for him here. Gaara, you had to sacrifice many things to come oon this mission, right?"

Gaara – "Yes, but it was worth coming here. I have a say on what missions and people go on this mission and so dose Naruto, the leader of the mission."

Sai – "I don't want you guys to get involved. So please leave."

Naruto – "I do have a say in who is on the mission with me Sai stays no matter what!"

Everybody was silent. Naruto had taken a stand about a mission as a leader.

Shizune – "Umm, is this a bad time?"

Tsunade – "No, the three of you are dismiss."

Naruto – "What about Sai and the mission?"

Tsunade – "Will talk about it tomorrow."

So the three ninjas left Tsusnade and Shizune alone.


	5. SASKUE'S PLACE

"Sasuke's Place"

As Naruto and Gaara explained the plan to Sai, they were still not so sure what to do about Sai being kicked off the mission, but none of them said anything about it.

Shino – "Hey"

Naruto – "Huh, oh, hey Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Kankuro. What's up?"

Kiba – "We're looking for the three of you. What took you guys so long anyways?"

Hinata – "Everyone is waiting at Sasuke's place we should try to hurry up."

Naruto – "Right, let go."

When they got to Saskue's they saw that everybody were still outside not even trying to go in.

Sakura – "NARUTO, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT WE ALL CAN'T GET INSIDE!!"

Naruto – "What are you taking about I didn't do anything"

Naruto walks past Sakura and goes inside of Saskue's place.

Naruto – "See nothing happened."

Everybody seemed confused about how he could get into the house. Kiba and Shino walk into the house next. Then Hinata, Sai, Gaara, and Konkuro went in next.

Kiba – "We can get in. Why can't you all?"

Sakura – "We couldn't! We tried many times!"

Naruto – "All of you guys tried to get in?"

Nobody said anything then Choji, Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji, Lee, and Temari step forward.

TenTen – "No, not all of us just Sakura and ino tried to get in."

TenTen, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Lee stepped into the house with no problem.

Sakura – "How could everyone, but me Ino, in?"

Ino – "Maybe we should try again?"

Sakura nodded, Ino and her started to walk forward. When they had one step left to get inside they were pushed back by a electric shock.

Ino and Sakura – "WHAT WAS THAT YOU GUYS? GET US IN NOW!"

Hinata – "What just happened?"

Naruto – "I think someone put a barrier around the house. But I don't know what type or who did it."

Shino looked in his sleeve – "My insects say that it's not a bad barrier. They say it's a 'Friend Barrier'. Only friends of Saskue's can enter."

No one said anything for a few moments.

Sakura – "So what I'm not Saskue's friend? We've been together for sometime now. I'm surprised that he never admitted that he wanted to go out before he left. Your insects are wrong."

Shino gave Sakura a glare that gav her shivers down her spin. – "They're not wrong; you're just not friends with Saskue and I don't blame him."

Sakura – "uh, that was rude, Shino."

Ino – "How are we not his friends? It doesn't make any sense to me to all."

Naruto – "Yes it dose, it's simple he just doesn't consider you two as friends."

Hinata – "So how do we have our meeting?"

Everyone stayed silent. No one knows an answer to that question. Sakura and ino were the main medical ninjas. They needed then to know the plan is about.


	6. FRIEND OR NOT FRIEND

"Friends or not Friends"

Naruto had learned a new move from the toads. It was a barrier move and it was a counterattack another barriers and puts up a new 'Friend Barriers'.

Naruto – "Hey guys I know a counterattack barrier that allows my friends to come in. Ok, so don't worry."

Everyone calmed down after that.

Shino – "That's some great thinking Naruto. I'm amazed."

Naruto got seat and everything when Shino stepped up – "Naruto you have to be in the center of the house and we all need to get out of this barrier."

Naruto tool a few minutes – "Yeah that's right. I forgot that."

Everyone got out of the house. Naruto walked to Saskue's room. 'Ok I think this is the center. I should do it now." Naruto did his hand signs and hit the ground.

A big flash of light went off. "YES" everyone yelled except Shino. Only Kiba and Neji noticed. "What's wrong Shino?" Kiba said after it got quieter. Shino didn't say anything until he was in front of everyone.

Shino – "We need to see who Naruto's friends are now."

Ino – "What are you talking about? We're all Naruto's friends."

Shino – "There might be someone here that's not his friend. Actually I'm not even sure if I'm his friend. At least not throw heart."

Everyone was silent now. "Wait, when you say 'by heart' do you mean that Naruto might not all think of us as friends?" Sakura asked. No one said anything to answer "So what do we do? WE can't just walk toward the barrier. We were lucky that we weren't caught on fire or killed when we tried to go through Saskue's." TenTen said. "We should believe that Naruto well find a place in his heart to let us through." Gaara said.

Shino – "So we go and test it first. Throw a rock."

Ino throws a rock but it went throw. "He's friends with a rock."

Choji – "Now what?"

Shikamaru walked forward – "How many of us are sure we're his friends?"

No one came forward.

Shikamaru – "Ok, let's start with Shino. Why?"

Shino – "I also complain that I'm not a good friend to him like everyone else."

Sai – "Yes you are," all heads turn toward him "Narutos' been reseaching and asking me questions about your history and even unimportant things like favorite stuff."

No one could say anything. They never thought of Naruto doing anything that didn't involved with a mission, becoming Hokage, or training to get some Ramón. Sai hadn't had know that none of them knew.

Shikamaru – "Ok Shino, you're free to go in then."

Shino was glad to have been the first. When it got to the barrier, he took a slow step forward and had easy access.

Shikamaru – "Okay now Kiba and Choji; why?"

Kiba – "When we were little I betrayed him and never told him why."

Choji – "Me too. It was my moms fought I had to."

Shikamaru – "You know what, I did the same too."

Hinata – "Um… guys," everyone turned toward her, "Naruto knows what happened, I told him."


End file.
